


kit (ty-kat) bag

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, captain suna, osamu is just as bad as his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Prompt:TIME: "You have ten seconds to explain yourself."PLACE: "I bought this from Daiso for you because it looks like you. Its name is Sunya."





	kit (ty-kat) bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/gifts), [nautilics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/gifts).



> AKA: All San and Mandy's fault.

Prompt [here ](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=684584#cmt684584)... you really _have_ to see the bag

 

* * *

 

 

It was hideous. The most hideous, crap-crappity piece of hideous crap, Rintarou had ever seen.

Fluffy.

Black. (Okay, the colour wasn’t too bad)

With a face on it.

A cat’s face.

“I wanted a new kit bag,” he said, trying but failing to keep his voice level. “I gave you money for a new kit bag, Miya. This is not a new kitbag.”

“You don’t like it?” Osamu’s face was a study of innocence and injured pride. Wide eyes, drooping mouth, slumped shoulders, it was as if Rintarou had kicked his favourite puppy, or shot Bambi’s mother.

He refused to give in. “You have ten seconds to explain yourself.”

Osamu took a deep breath. "I bought this from Daiso for you because it looks like you. Its name is Sunya."

He’d garbled it, taking not ten but four seconds. Rintarou knew because he’d actually timed it. With his phone. Prepped to take a picture if Osamu tried to pull his goofy expression again to get himself out of shit. “What?”

“Su-nyaaaaaaa,” Osamu mewed. “Geddit?”

“Yes, unfortunately I do. Never quite realised how shit your sense of humour was, Miya.”

“Oh… Suna-kun isn’t happy.” He stuck out his lower lip and sighed deeply. “And I thought it would make him happppyyyyy. Guess ‘Tsumu was right.”

“You told Atsumu?”

“Uh, yeah, he was with me when I saw the bag. He agreed with me, actually.”

“Must be a first.”

“Yeah, but he also said, ‘Rin has no sense of humour, ‘Samu, so you’d better not buy that bag.”

“He said that.”

“Yup,” Osamu replied and held the bag up to Rintarou’s face. “Striking resemblance. Could be your twin!”

“I don’t have a twin. I don’t need a twin or want a twin!” Suna said, his voice lowering in a way he hoped would convey just how irritated he was. “Twins are the bane of my life. An utter, utter nuisance and if I had my way, I’d never have to see or play with them again!”

“Bit difficult as you’re captain and we’re kinda your star players,” Osamu murmured, trying a smile.

“Gin is my star player! Gin and only Gin. You two are banned!” He snatched the bag from Osamu, glared at the hideous piece of black fluffy crap again, and tried with all his strength to tear the thing in two. But for a piece of crap, it must have been stitched with steel wool because it remained whole and unyielding in his hands.

So he threw it instead.

At Osamu.

“Jeez, when you try to be romantic,” Osamu whistled, picking up the bag.

“I want my money back.”

“Sure thing, Captain-san.”

“NOW!”

“Really?”

“Yes, because in case you’d forgotten we have a fricking match tomorrow and my kit bag is falling apart and so I need a new one! A smart one. A decent one and not a reject from the Hello Noir-Kitty Factory of Monstrosities!”

“Ah… okay.” He patted his back pocket. “Uh… hold on.”

“Forgotten your wallet?” Rintarou sniped.

“Naw, it’s in my bag,” he replied, and stepped out towards the porch. “Along with this.”

“What?”

With a slow grin, Osamu re-emerged from the porch carrying not just his bag, but a brand new, smart, black and mulberry kitbag.

“You jerk!” Rintarou howled. “You had this all the time!”

“Uh-huh.”

“I KNEW IT!”

“Say what?”

“I knew this was a joke. Wasn’t fooled at all.” He grabbed the bag, inhaling the leather smell and the newness of it all.

“Sure.” Osamu was grinning, looking rather like a cat himself, and placed the hideous, crappity cat bag on his head. “We still dropped from the team?”

“Yes,” Rintarou replied. “Unless…”

“Unless, what?”

“Kiss might make up for it.”

“I c’n do that,” Osamu murmured and moved closer. “Should I take the bag off?”

“Um…” Rintarou stared up at it, examining the dumb cat face embroidered in gold, and how the black fur straps framed Osamu’s face. “No, keep it on.”


End file.
